Sonic's Lesson
by xShadowxRocksx
Summary: You should never start a fight with anybody, especially if they look weak. Minor ShadAmy


**A/N: Hey guys! I got bored and decided to write this. It's kind of random, I just hope that you guys like it. **** Enjoy, and don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I could say I that I owned Sonic The Hedgehog, but sadly I don't. =( **

* * *

Sonic, an azure hedgehog, was sitting down on a bench in the park. "What a nice and sunny day." He spoke to himself, crossing one leg over the other as he slumped down. His trailing eyes caught sight of a pink hedgehog, the corners of his mouth lifting up in an automatic smile. The pink hedgehog's name was Amy Rose, and he had a huge crush on her. Standing up, he walked up to her, trying to look really casual. "Hey Amy, how are ya doin'?"

"I'm doing fine." The rose-coloured female fake-smiled, shoving her hands in the pockets of her red hoodie. She turned her head the other way, hoping that the blue hedgehog would go away. Don't get her wrong, she doesn't mind being friends with the azure male, it's just that he wants her to be more than friends with him. You see, she likes someone else.

"You look very pretty today." Sonic complimented her, smiling widely.

"Really? Um, thanks," Amy replied back, not wanting to sound rude. And because she had her back turned to him, she couldn't see that he was checking her out. She scanned the park, a frown slowly forming on her face. She couldn't see the person she was waiting for. With a sigh she turned around, only to see a red-cheeked Sonic, who quickly darted his eyes to the ground. All Amy could do was raise one of her eyebrows.

Rubbing the back of his head nervously, Sonic pointed to one of the benches. "Let's sit down, you must be tired."

"No, I'm alright like this, but thanks anyway." The pink female rolled her eyes as she turned around. Sonic shrugged and walked to the bench that was nearest to her. He sat down, put his hands behind his head, and crossed his right leg over his left one.

_I don't know why, but today I feel really strong. Maybe I should pick on someone and try to impress my dream girl. That way she might date me. _Sonic's eyes widened slightly and he thought that that was a really good idea. His olive green eyes trailed around the park as he tried to spot someone who looked a little fragile. The blue hedgehog's eyes brightened as he spotted a hedgehog sitting down all alone in a bench. He turned to look at Amy, and when he saw that she had started walking away, his eyebrows lifted up in confusion. "Ames, where are you going?"

"I wanted to buy an ice-cream." Amy fake-smiled at him, and thought: _The actual truth is that I wanna get away from you._ But of course she said nothing out loud.

_This is a very good excuse to get rid of her, so that when I start a fight with that guy, she will think that it was the guy's fault and not mine. _Sonic smirked at the thought, and then looked at Amy. He took out a £3 note out of the pocket of his jeans and handed it to Amy. "Go on, buy two ice-creams. I'm feeling kinda thirsty."

The rose female smiled a little, genuine this time, and took the money. "Thanks," When she said that, her feet started moving. Sonic watched her go, and when she was quite far away, he stood up and began walking to the hedgehog.

"Yo!" The azure male called out. The darker hedgehog sitting down on the bench turned his head around, looked at Sonic, and then gazed somewhere else. _Probably too scared to look at me. Ha! I bet he got so scared that he wet his pants! _Sonic stopped a few feet away from the black and red-streaked hedgehog. "Hey, get up and fight with me if you are the son of a man, err, well the son of a male hedgehog!" Sonic exclaimed, watching the hedgehog before him.

The ebony hedgehog, who went by the name Shadow, turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course I'm talking to you, do you see anyone else here?" Sonic yelled, watching the dark hedgehog shake his head and look somewhere else. The blue male pulled up the sleeves of his green top, and shoved Shadow back; making him hit the back of the bench. _Heh, he's even weaker than I thought. _Sonic smirked, trying to look really tough. "Get up, get up and fight with me if you're man enough!" What Sonic didn't know was that he had surprised Shadow pushing him so unexpectedly. "I said get up!"

"Listen to me you stupid hedgehog, If I get up, you're gonna regret it. So why don't you just piss off while you can, hmm?" Shadow warned, but of course Sonic couldn't hear the threat in his voice.

_I bet he's trying to act all tough, but he can't fool me. _Sonic thought to himself."Look, I want you to get up and fight with me, there is no way I'm gonna regret it, the only person who's gonna regret it is _you_."

Shadow sighed, and breathed in and out. "Alright, get out of my face. You're going to end up in the hospital if I get up."

"You think you're really strong huh? Why don't you get up and show me?" Sonic started jogging on the spot, and then started doing push-ups on the ground.

"You're crazy." The ebony hedgehog stated, slumping down on the bench. His red eyes scanned the people in the park, looking for the only face he wanted to see.

Sonic jumped up, and yelled, "I said, GET UP!" After that he threw a punch in Shadow's direction, only to have his fist caught in the darker hedgehog's palm.

"Now that was a very bad thing to do." Shadow said, and the way he said it made Sonic instantly regret start a fight with him. The ebony male twisted Sonic's fist, and the sound of a crack could be heard.

"OW! Let go!" Thecobalt hedgehoghowled, trying to free his hand from Shadow's grip.

"Hey, you were the one who practically begged me to get up, so why stop now?" Shadow smirked, rising up to his feet. Sonic gulped as he watched the dark hedgehog. When he was sitting down on the bench, he didn't seem so tall, but he was tall as well as muscular.

_What have I got myself into? _Sonic thought to himself, not seeing a punch come in his direction. The punch sent him backwards, making him hit the grass with a small "thud". "Have mercy, please!" He yelled, watching the black and red-streaked hedgehog throw back his head and laugh.

"Have mercy? You should have thought about that when you came up to me." Shadow grinned, looking down at the blue male. He was about to say something else, but a voice stopped him.

"What's going on here? Shadow, I looked for you everywhere, I didn't know that you would be waiting here for me." Amy stood there, two ice-creams in her hand. She looked at Sonic and raised an eyebrow. "Sonic, what are you doing on the ground?"

"Amy, thank God!" The azure hedgehog sprang up to his feet, and rushed to her. He pointed a finger in Shadow's direction as he said, "This guy has been bothering me since you left."

Shadow's eyebrows cocked up. "You know he means the opposite, Amy." He started walking over to them, causing Sonic to let out a scream and hide behind the pink hedgehog.

"No! Get away from me!" Sonic yelled, and since Amy couldn't see his face, he stuck his tongue out at the black and red-striped hedgehog.

"Amy, get away from him, you don't know how much he has annoyed me in the last 15 minutes." Shadow clenched one of his fists, both of them being able to hear Sonic gulp.

"He's lying! He's the one who's been picking on _me_!" The blue male trembled behind Amy. "Oh and thank you for bringing me an ice-cream," he added, taking the chocolate one. Amy rolled her eyes, and took two steps to the right.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I don't know who started it, but by the looks of it, it looks like you started the whole thing." Sonic stopped licking his ice-cream, and let a pout take over his lips.

"Don't you believe me?" He asked, and sighed, trying to look blameless.

"OK, that's enough. Amy," The pink hedgehog looked at Shadow as she ate her mango-flavoured ice-cream. "You take a seat on the bench and be my audience."

Amy Rose smiled. "Alright," and then took a bite off of her ice-cream. Poor Sonic looked really alarmed. He threw the ice-cream away, not caring about where it landed.

"Hey!" A distant voice called out, but none of the three paid much attention. Just as Sonic was about to run for his life, Shadow grabbed him by the neck of his top, and threw a punch straight in his face.

"No, let me go! Please! I'm begging you!" Sonic cried, and held his nose. Surprisingly, it wasn't bleeding. Shadow smirked, and bowed mockingly to Amy as she cheered on for him. The blue hedgehog glared at her a little. He had thought that she liked him, but the answer was quite obvious.

_This has to be the _worst _day of my entire life! _The cobalt hedgehog thought, and tried to get out of the way of Shadow's kick that was aimed at his, well, you know what! But he wasn't fast enough.

"Ahhhh!" Sonic screamed, cupping both of his hands over his family jewels. "Man, that wasn't necessary!" He shouted as he fell down on the floor and held on to his private. Amy giggled, but couldn't help but feel sorry for the blue hedgehog. A crowd had started forming around Sonic and Shadow, all of them chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!"

"You need to be taught a lesson my friend, so that you don't go up to anybody else and pretend to be all tough, so it _was _necessary." Shadow said in his deep voice, and when he heard the females in the crowd either drool or pretend to faint, he grinned and took off his leather jacket. Under his dark leather jacket, he wore a white wife-beater, and you could easily see the muscles in his arms and make out his six packs under the thin cloth. All of the girls started squealing, while the guys looked green with envy, Sonic looking even envious than the other guys.

Amy glared at all of the girls, and shouted, "Close your jaws and stop drooling. He's mine!" Shadow turned around to look at her, and blew her a kiss.

"I'm only yours Amy, so you don't need to worry." He gave her a crooked smile, the one he knew she loved the best, and smiled wider when he saw her cheeks turn a lovely shade of red. Sonic knew that this was the best opportunity to attack the black and red hedgehog, so he got ready. If he was going to get all beaten up, he was going to at least punch him a few times if not any more. He ran up to Shadow, swung his fist around, and hit the empty air.

"What the-" He stopped in mid-sentence, and spun around only to have his eye make contact with a fist. "Ow!" The azure male yelled, and held a hand over his eye. Shadow had punched him so hard that for a second, he thought that he had gone blind.

"SONIC!" A voice called out. Sonic twirled around to see a golden-coloured fox shove his way to the front of the crowd. "Sonic, what have I told you about picking up fights with random people?"

Sonic grinned widely. "Tails, buddy am I glad to see you!" The little fox sweat-dropped and let his blue eyes scan the terrible condition his friend was in. He had a black eye, and a bruised cheek that had swollen up. He had got beaten so badly that he swayed from side to side as he tried to walk. It was almost as if he was drunk. He fell to the floor, and before Tails could get worried, said, "I'm not dying. Just gonna rest here while that jerk boasts to the crowd."

Shadow, really was, showing off to the crowd. Amy was clapping for him, while shouting, "Go Shadow! Woo!"

"Let's make this fight a bit more interesting shall we?" The dark hedgehog asked, earning a loud chorus of, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" from the crowd. "So, do any of you have any ideas?" A girl lifted up her hand, and from the looks of it, she looked like a slut.

"How about… Whoever wins has to strip for us?" She asked as she chewed a bubble-gum. Shadow raised an eyebrow, and watched her blow a bubble. "What? You're hot." She stated, her face showing no shame.

"OK, so lemme get this straight," Amy spoke up as she glared fiercely at the girl. "Just because Shadow's attractive you want him to strip for you, huh?" She saw the girl nod. "Well, guess what? There's no way in hell he's gonna strip for you, especially with me here!" The rosy-coloured hedgehog yelled.

"Of course I'm not going to strip for anyone in public. How about…Whoever wins has to kiss her!" He pointed to a random girl, who happened to be a chubby, pale yellow chameleon.

The purple chameleon guy who was standing next to her shouted, "Hey! No-one's going to kiss my wife, especially when she's pregnant!"

"Oh, I see." Shadow's mouth formed an "O" of understanding. _No wonder she looked chubby… _"The winner has to kiss… Her!" He pointed to a fat porcupine girl, who squealed, and took out a mirror to apply some dark red lipstick on her sausage like lips.

"What! Shadow, are you really serious?" Amy asked with a frown on her face. She glared at the female, wondering why Shadow would want to kiss someone like that.

"Of course I'm serious. You just watch, Amy." Shadow smirked darkly, and said more loudly, "The winner has to kiss her!

Sonic had his eyes closed, and Tails was too busy worrying over the blue hedgehog to see who Shadow actually meant. Thinking that the ebony hedgehog was talking about Amy, Sonic jumped up to his feet. "Ok, I'm gonna win this fight!" He whispered to himself, but Tails heard it as well.

"Sonic, I don't think that's a very good idea." The little yellow fox spoke, but Sonic paid no attention. The azure hedgehog ran to Shadow and punched him in the stomach. The black and red-striped hedgehog groaned and held his abdomen. He hid a laugh as he watched Sonic think that he had actually hurt him. The crowd gasped, and so did Amy.

Seeing that this was his only chance to get back at the ebony hedgehog, Sonic kicked him in the leg. Shadow fell on his knees, and let out a grunt. Getting kind of concerned, Amy called out, "Shadow, SHADOW!" The mentioned hedgehog turned around to give her a quick wink. The rose-coloured hedgehog got really confused at that, but after a few seconds of thinking, she understood what Shadow was doing. "Oh," She murmured quietly, keeping in a laugh.

"Ha! Take that!" Sonic turned Shadow around, and then spat on his face. The ebony hedgehog held himself back and closed his eyes.

"And the winner is… SONIC!" Amy shouted, planting a big smile on her face. The cobalt male grinned widely, and as he made his way to Amy, the porcupine stepped in his way.

"Kiss me, handsome!" She waddled over to him, Sonic looking really puzzled.

"What! I'm not supposed to kiss you; I'm supposed to – OH NO!" He moved away from her as he began to slowly understand everything. "Tails! Let's get outta here buddy!" He yelled as he hurried away, leaving the porcupine to pout. Both friends ran out of the park, Sonic forgetting all about his injuries.

"Sonic! Wait for me!" The golden-coloured fox called out, trailing behind the wind that Sonic made with his running. The crowd laughed, and slowly started to get back to what they were doing before the fight. Amy ran to Shadow, her high pony-tail swaying in the gentle wind. Shadow chuckled, and stood up from the ground.

"What a long day." He said, stretching up his arms above his head.

"Yeah…" Amy muttered, her emerald green eyes watching the muscles in Shadow's arms. When she saw no more movement, she let her eyes travel to his face, and when she saw him looking at her with a crooked smile, she blushed and gazed down.

"I would have actually chosen you, but then I decided to have some fun." The ebony hedgehog said, and when he saw the confusion in her eyes, he said, "You know when I said that the winner had to kiss that overweight girl, I would have chosen you instead, because I would be the winner, but I knew that the blue idiot would think that I was talking about you, so that's why I picked her. Too bad he didn't kiss her, right?"

"Right," Amy agreed, glancing down at Shadow's lips. She just couldn't help herself. "Um, about that kiss…" She trailed off.

Shadow smirked. "Yes?"

"Can we-?" The pink female couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted to say. She looked down at her feet, and turned even redder. She glanced up when she heard the sound of feet moving, and saw Shadow walk up to her. He said nothing, and simply wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sure. I'd love to." He whispered, his breath blowing softly on her face. Amy closed her eyes, and felt him bend down.

* * *

**I had to end it there, sorry. : P So, please review and tell me what you think, k? Thank you. **

**Until next time,**

**-Amy **

**:)**


End file.
